The Start of a New Beginning
by StarLove16
Summary: Rosie and her new friend, Dave, are out on a quest to turn her mom back to her regular self. Will they make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1- Life in the Beginning

**The Start**

**Intro**

" I can't do it, its too hard I might die", Rosie whined

"Don't worry", Dave calmly said, "I'll be here with you."

**Chapter 1: Life in the beginning**

Once a upon a time, in a small city in New Jersey, there lived too young parents. Their names were, Dolly Partridge and Robert Partridge. They loved each other very much. They met in college in NYU and they minute they saw each other, they fell in love. Though, two weeks after their daughter, Rosie Partridge was born, Robert disappeared.

Poof.

Ever since that day, Dolly began to go crazy. She was drinking and disappearing for no reason and then will come back a week later. Rosie was too young to see her mom be like this, so Dolly send Rosie to her mom, or Rosie's grandma, Melissa Walker. Melissa took care of Rosie very well, but until Rosie was nine, Melissa send Rosie back to Dolly because she was getting to old and weak. When Rosie arrived back home, Dolly was gone. Life for Rosie was and still is very hard for her, until something magical happen that changed everything.


	2. Chapter 2: New World

**Chapter 2: New World**

Dolly was still gone since Rosie came back from school. Rosie was getting worried that her mom might never get well, ever.

"I might as well start reading my Science chapter." Rosie put down her I-Pod and reached under the bed. When she touched her book, an arm grabbed her, then pulled her inside.

"AHH!" Rosie screamed.

Several seconds later...

Rosie landed on her butt giving her a huge bruise.

"Ouch," She moaned," Where am I?"

"You're in Evil Land", a voice from behind her told her.

Rosie turned around, staring at a handsome, (probably same age as her), brown hair, brown eyes boy. He was tied up to a tree with sharp- skinny branches.

"Can you help me?" He asked," Its very, very high up here".

"Sure, I love climbing trees" she smiled. IShe grabbed a branch and made her way up to the boy. Rosie grabbed the rope and loosen it up with her warm hands. When she threw the rope away, they climbed down carefully, trying not to fall.

"Hey, I'm Dave", he said when they were on the ground

"Rosie," Rosie smiled.

"Pretty name"

"Thanks"._ Man, he's cute and handsome!_, she thought, _this world might not be so bad, I mean, where's the evil stuff?_


	3. Chapter 3: Love Sparks

**Chapter 3: Love Sparks**

"So," Rosie said,"How long have you been here?"

"A week or two I guess", Dave replied. He flipped his soft brown hair to the left, staring in Rosie's eyes. "You have beautiful eyes."

"Oh, thank you," Rosie blushed. When they were walking, she tripped and fell on a piece of stone."What's this?"

"That's the last piece!" Dave yelled.

"Of what?"

"That piece can destroy the Evil World", he explain,"Lets bring it to the cave."

Rosie gave him the stone and followed him to the cave. When they reached the cave, in front of them was a huge puzzle piece, with a missing piece. Dave carefully place the stone in its place, making sure its right.

BOOM!

The cave explode and shattered into pieces.

"Did it work?" she asked Dave.

"Yea, I think it did," he replied. Slowly he lean towards Rosie and placed his lips on hers. It went on forever. When they stopped, Dave said he should find shelter.

"Wait," she said," Look at this". Dave came towards her and stared at a piece of paper that reads:

_Dear Rosie,_

_I heard your mom is crazy and drunk since your dad died. Very sorry. So, do you want it to stop? Follow the tracks of clues behind this paper and your wish will come true. Map is behind the page. Good luck!_

_Sincerely,_

_Person_


	4. Chapter 4: Jungle of Monkeys

**Chapter 4: Jungle of Monkeys**

"Okay, Jungle of Monkeys is the first stop", I explain.

"Come on, lets get movin!" Dave yelled from ahead.

His hair moving up and down made me fall in love with him instantly. I followed his footsteps, thinking if he was gonna kiss me again.

5 minutes later...

"We're here" Dave said. I stood next to him, staring at the Jungle of Monkeys. It wasn't as nice as we thought it would. There was long, tall trees up to the clouds covering the sun, sticky, gooey muddy puddles, and sharp branches.

"Okay on the count of three", I insisted,"one, two-"

"Lets get it over with!" Dave grabbed my hand and we ran through the woods covering our heads and ears from all the roaring a shouting.

"Wait!" Rosie yelled," I found it!"

She ripped the paper off the tree and ran towards Dave and the light beaming at their heads. Then out of no where, a huge monkey stood in front of them.

"Well, well, well", It said,"Looks like we have dinner today boys cause all I see is meat from head to toe."

All of the monkeys came closer, and closer, and closer, making Rosie clastrophobic. When one of the monkey's was about to punch Dave, Dave's quick ninja reflectes saved him and then he flipped the monkey over. Dave started hitting, punching, flipping over monkeys for over 10 minutes.

"Wow," I said to myself," He's hot and strong"

When Dave flipped one of the monkeys, he turned around and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be out there in a minute", he whispered.

"Okay," Rosie smiled.

When she rushed over to the exit, the same monkey popped out.

"Sorry," the monkey said,"There's no way getting out of here. No one makes it out alive anyway."

It walked towards her, grabbed the neck, chocking her.

"Get away from her!" Dave screamed.

He ran towards the monkey and kicked him where the sun dont shine.

"Let's go!" He yelled

"I cant." Rosie colaspped on the floor," I can't, I'm too weak"

Dave picked her up and put her on his back, running out the the jungle.


	5. Chapter 5: I Want to Love You Forever

**Chapter 5: I Want to Love You Forever**

Dave gently placed Rosie on the ground far away as possible from the Jungle Of Monkeys.

"Rosie", Dave said, freaking out, "Rosie wake up!"

Rosie's eyes were still closed, still suffering from the choke. A tear came out of Dave's left eye and drop on Rosie's cheek. Rosie's eyes popped open.

"Rosie.." Dave said softly,"Its Dave, do u remember me?"

Rosie wipped her eyes and moved her neck slowly in circles. She stood up and hugged Dave. "I do remember you."

Dave hugged Rosie and picked her up from the ground.

"You safe me", Rosie said,"How?"

"A little kick", Dave showed in a funny way. "It fainted thought, which was funny. Then I carried you because you passed out."

"Oh, lets fine somewhere to rest."

"Good idea."

They searched around the Evil Land, trying to a home as fast as they can. They found a cave good fit for both teenagers under a mountain where rabbits and squirrels live. Dave and Rosie cuddled up inside the cave; Rosie had her head on Dave's chest while Dave put his arm around Rosie. They talked about each other and their lives in two completely different worlds.

"Wait, so you live in a mansion in L.A.?" Rosie asked

"Yea", Dave replied," Where do you live?"

"In a house, near the woods in New Jersey."

"Oh, that sounds nice."

"No, it doesn't. Every night I'll here dogs barking so loudly, Europe could hear", Rosie laughed, playing with Dave's hair.

"Dogs can be annoying sometimes", Dave laughed. When Rosie and Dave's eyes met, their lips touched, making electricity spark. They backed away and then taught of new ways to survive and complete the quests.

"What's the next stop?" Dave asked.

"Um, the Ice of Terror", Rosie read from the map,"Sounds scary."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you"

"Thanks bodyguard." Rosie rested on Dave's chest and slowly closed her eyes to rest in peace.


End file.
